


So I won't say I love you if you don't

by Fiolikescookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: Ce n’était plus Amélie. Amélie était morte dans les mains de Moira, et Widowmaker l’avait remplacée. Et il ne lui restait rien du passé, à part quelques échos qui lui revenaient parfois, la nuit. Chacun de ses souvenirs avaient été réduits en poussière.  "Au moins, elle a eu cette chance-là", songea Gabriel Reyes.Car il se souvenait de tout.





	So I won't say I love you if you don't

**Author's Note:**

> Et si Gabriel Reyes avait eu des sentiments pour Amélie ?  
Le titre vient de la chanson Nervous de Gavin James, une chanson qui m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup inspirée pour cette fanfiction. Car j'aime les trucs tristes. Désolée pour la fin un peu bâclée - je la réécrirai un jour peut-être - et bonne lecture !

\- La mission était catastrophique.

La voix glaciale de Widowmaker avait tranché l’air comme un couteau aiguisé. Aussi froide et tranchante qu’elle. Machinalement, elle termina de nettoyer son arme et la rangea, posant sur le mercenaire ses yeux dorés. Son air suffisant toisait Reaper à la recherche d’une explication. Elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance de se dérober.

\- Tu as des explications ?

Ce n’était pas une question. C’était un ordre déguisé d’une voix douce. Exactement comme Widow ; une arme dangereuse enveloppée dans une apparence _trompeuse_. Elle séduisait pour mieux tuer. Reaper soupira.

Ce n’était plus Amélie. Amélie était morte dans les mains de Moira, et Widowmaker l’avait remplacée. Et il ne lui restait rien du passé, à part quelques échos qui lui revenaient parfois, la nuit. Chacun de ses souvenirs avaient été réduits en poussière. _Au moins, elle a eu cette chance-là_, songea Gabriel Reyes.

Car il se souvenait de tout. Il se souvenait de Gérard. Un agent sérieux, engagé, mais amical. Et il se souvenait surtout du jour où Gérard avait présenté celle qui allait devenir son épouse, Amélie Guillard. Elle était intimidée en arrivant au quartier général, sa main au creux du coude de Gérard qu’elle pressait contre elle ; elle avait détaillé de ses grands yeux bruns chaque élément de la cafétéria, chaque tasse, chaque armoire, chaque agent qui allait et venait comme pour essayer d’en faire un paysage familier. Quand Gabriel était entré dans la pièce, il avait été d’abord surpris par sa beauté, à tel point qu’il avait failli s’encoubler dans le pas de la porte. Elle était si jeune – beaucoup plus jeune que Gérard -grande et délicate. Son port de tête et sa manière de porter la tasse de café à ses lèvres trahissaient son métier de danseuse étoile.

\- Gérard ! Tu nous avais pas prévenu que tu nous présentais Amélie aujourd’hui…Si j’avais su…

Adossé au comptoir et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Gérard rigola.

\- T’en fais pas Reyes, t’es très bien comme tu es, répondit-il alors avec un clin d’œil.

Amélie se leva de sa chaise, le bras tendu afin de serrer la main du Commandant de Blackwatch. Reyes baissa brièvement le regard ; la main de la jeune femme était minuscule dans la sienne, mais elle était douce, et chaude.

\- Enchanté, Amélie. Je suis Gabriel Reyes, le commandant de Blackwatch. Désolé pour…enfin, j’suis pas très présentable…

\- Gérard m’a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Il se sentait terriblement maladroit. Il n’avait plus rien du commandant, il ressemblait d’avantage à une étudiante effarouchée…Et Amélie avait rigolé ; et il avait souri. C’était le rire le plus mignon qu’il n’avait jamais entendu, et le plus contagieux, aussi.

* * *

Quand Gérard avait fièrement proposé d’aller à la représentation du ballet le _Lac des Cygnes_ dans lequel Amélie avait le premier rôle, c’est naturellement que les amis de Gérard au sein de l’organisation avaient accepté. Sous les projecteurs, sur la scène, la jeune française brillait comme la plus belle des étoiles. Elle s’élançait et tournoyait, et Gabriel aurait juré qu’elle aurait pu s’envoler. Le commandant de Blackwatch sentit alors un coup de coude dans ses côtes.

\- Eh _jefe_, j’savais pas que vous aimiez la danse classique, murmura Jesse McCree, moqueur.

L’intéressé se tourna aussitôt vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Gérard nous a invité, je lui fais honneur. - Bien sûr, jefe, se contenta de répondre le cowboy avant de retourner sur son téléphone portable. Insolent, comme à son habitude.

Après le ballet, Reyes était tombé par hasard sur Amélie alors qu’il revenait des toilettes. Elle avait un bouquet gigantesque dans ses bras, qui menaçait de s’écraser sur le sol, et ses yeux étincelaient de joie.

\- Commandant Reyes ! s’exclama-t-elle avec un lourd accent français, en agitant sa main gauche. Son bouquet de fleurs vacilla, mais Gabriel arriva juste à temps pour l’aider.

\- Merci ! ajouta-t-elle. J’ignorais que…que vous viendriez…

\- Gérard avait des billets et…Tu…Vous étiez magnifique Amélie, ce soir. Je peux vous raccompagner à la sortie ? Gérard doit être impatient…

Elle hocha la tête. Si Amélie semblait aux premiers abords discrète, Reyes remarqua rapidement qu’elle appréciait bavarder. Et du couloir jusqu’au bas des marches de l’entrée du bâtiment, c’était à la fois les minutes les plus courtes et les plus longues que Gabriel n’avait jamais vécu. À l’extérieur, il déploya son parapluie et la danseuse se glissa à ses côtés, son bras frôlant celui du commandant. Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Le tonnerre gronda.

\- Gérard est là-bas, dit-elle finalement.

Elle se percha habilement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gabriel.

\- Merci de m’avoir raccompagnée, et merci d’être venue, Commandant Reyes !

Lorsqu’il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre McCree, Gabriel laissa échapper un petit rire.  
_Commandant Reye_s, répéta-t-il dans sa tête.

* * *

Les lumières kitsch - vertes et rouges, évidemment – et les musiques répétitives lui montaient d’avantage à la tête que le vin qu’il avait pu boire. Gabriel s’excusa auprès de Jesse, Jack et Ana; il avait besoin de prendre un peu d’air pour s’extirper de l’ambiance oppressante de la fête. Il n’avait jamais vraiment fêté Noël, de toute façon, et il n’avait jamais aimé les bals.   
Sur le balcon, il y avait Amélie. Elle était accoudée à la rambarde, malgré le froid, et malgré le long décolleté qui dévoilait son dos. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux noirs mais deux mèches encadraient son visage. Gabriel s’appuya dos à la barrière, à ses côtés. Il n’aimait pas les bals, c’est vrai, mais il avait pris du temps pour se préparer ; il avait revêtu son plus beau costume, il avait peigné ses cheveux et relevé ses manches sur ses avant-bras musclés.

\- Pas trop froid ? demanda-t-il, extirpant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

\- Oh, Gabriel ! Je veux dire…Commandant Reyes, se corrigea-t-elle, embarrassée, je venais juste prendre un peu d’air.

Elle marqua une pause.   
Il commençait à neiger.

\- Nous devrions regagner l’intérieur, il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid, Amélie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. À l’intérieur, le rouge et le vert avaient laissé place à une ambiance plus tamisée. Balayant la salle du regard, Gabriel aperçut Jack et Vincent, qui dansaient, ainsi que Ana et sa fille près du buffet. Gérard arriva en boitant – sa blessure se résorbait lentement – mais il était à la pointe de l’élégance, comme à son habitude.

\- Amélie, mon amour ! Voudrais-tu m’accorder une danse ?

Il échangea quelques mots avec Gabriel avant de s’éloigner, sa fiancée à son bras. Le commandant de Blackwatch n’avait rien espéré. Pourtant, c’est avec un goût amer dans la bouche qu’il retourna auprès de McCree.   
Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort qu’un verre de vin.

Quand Reyes entendit son prénom teint d’un accent français pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se retourna peut-être un peu trop vite. Le cowboy à ses côtés lui murmura quelque chose qu’il ne comprit qu’à moitié ; ses yeux trahissaient toutefois son insolence.

\- Gabriel !

Elle avait définitivement abandonné le _Commandant Reyes_, mais ça lui plaisait aussi.

\- Vous voudriez danser ? Gérard a dû retourner s’asseoir, sa jambe lui fait mal…Mais il m’a dit que peut-être quelqu’un accepterait de m’accompagner.

Pris au dépourvu, Gabriel ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Il détestait danser. Il détestait les bals. Mais Amélie aurait pu le convaincre de faire n’importe quoi d’un simple battement de ses longs cils.

\- Oh je. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.

\- Je vous guiderai, rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant son avant-bras.

Au début, Gabriel n’avait pas osé poser sa main sur la peau dénudée de la française. Concentré sur ses pieds, il avait les yeux rivés au sol. Mais la musique et l’alcool et le corps de la française contre elle, ses bras autour de sa nuque et le souffle de sa respiration tout contre son visage l’avaient aidé à se détendre. Et ils tournaient, bercés par le rythme lent de la musique. Reyes aurait aimé que ce moment dure une éternité ; il ne voulait plus jamais lâcher Amélie.

\- Vous dansez bien, Gabriel, chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille.

La paume de la main du commandant caressait désormais la peau dénudée de son dos, brûlante et délicieuse. La jeune femme semblait si fragile dans ses bras.

\- On pourrait se tutoyer depuis le temps, murmura à son tour Gabriel.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore un moment. Le regard d’Amélie ancré dans le sien. Délicatement, Reyes replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière les oreilles de la française. Alors, elle rapprocha son visage du sien, détaillant son visage comme si elle souhaitait l’imprimer dans son esprit avec de l’encre indélébile. Et furtivement, ses lèvres se posèrent contre celles du commandant de Blackwatch.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle lorsqu’elle recula.

Et elle s’évanouit dans la masse de couples agglutinés les uns contre les autres. Personne n’avait rien vu, mais Gabriel savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Une partie des murs qu’il avait construit autour de son cœur venait de s’écrouler.

***

Et puis, il y avait eu cette nuit d’avril. Il faisait chaud, pour la saison. Gérard avait envoyé pour une mission spéciale à Oslo, avec d’autres agents d’Overwatch, suite à une attaque de Talon contre un des quartiers généraux Overwatch. Et Amélie s’était retrouvée dans le petit appartement de Gabriel. Sa première pensée avait été que le commandant de Blackwatch était un homme particulièrement ordonné.   
Sa deuxième pensée fut qu’il embrassait terriblement bien.   
Gabriel la pressait contre ses lèvres tandis que les jambes de la jeune femme encerclaient sa taille. Le dos d’Amélie avait alors heurté le mur du couloir, puis la porte de la chambre à coucher avant de s’écraser contre le matelas du lit, Gabriel au-dessus d’elle. Il avait déboutonné son chemisier tout en déposant des baisers brûlants contre sa gorge, sa poitrine et le long de son ventre, avant de défaire la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe crayon. Amélie était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Malgré sa queue de cheval défaite, malgré ses lèvres brillantes à cause du baiser. Avec douceur, la jeune femme glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Gabriel pour le lui ôter, laissant ses doigts courir le long de son torse. Elle ne voulait sentir rien d’autre que son corps contre le sien, que sa chaleur tout autour d’elle. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qui existait autour d’eux et vivre pendant un instant une éternité qui leur appartenait qu’à eux.

Ils avaient peu dormi, cette nuit-là. Peu pensé, aussi. Mais les bras de Gabriel autour d’elle et son corps nu contre son dos avaient réveillé la française au petit matin. Elle s’était tournée pour l’observer dormir, détaillant chaque millimètre de son visage une dernière fois. Elle savait que tout comme eux, c’était une nuit éphémère; peut-être la meilleure de sa vie. Elle soupira.

Gabriel grogna, resserrant sa prise autour de la jeune femme qui caressait désormais l’arrière de sa nuque.

\- Reste.

L’estomac d’Amélie se tordit. C’était une sensation étrange, amère. Elle aurait aimé lui dire oui. Elle aurait aimé rester à ses côtés. Mais elle était promise à un autre. Et elle aimait Gérard.

\- Je vais me marier, Gabriel…

La jeune femme roula sur le ventre, les bras croisés sur l’oreiller. Pourquoi les choses étaient si compliquées ? Pourquoi une partie d'elle ne voulait pas le quitter ? Ils savaient pourtant que c’était une nuit synonyme d’adieu pour tous les deux. Gabriel laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau du dos de la française, caressant ses omoplates, le creux de ses reins, et dessinant finalement la forme de ses fesses.

\- Peut-être dans une autre vie, alors.

Amélie marqua une pause.

\- Peut-être dans une autre vie, souffla-t-elle.

Ils s’étaient embrassés une dernière fois en se quittant. Gabriel n’aurait jamais l’occasion de lui avouer ce qu’il rêvait de lui dire : ses sentiments. Il s’était retenu. Le je t’aime s’était échoué dans sa gorge. C’était pour son bien. Elle aimait Gérard. Après tout, ils avaient une date d’expiration et c’était mieux comme ça.

***

Quand Gérard avait senti le danger de Talon se rapprocher, il avait demandé à Gabriel de lui promettre de veiller sur Amélie. Et à chaque fois que Reaper posait son regard sur Widowmaker, il savait qu’il n’avait pas réussi à honorer cette promesse.   
Il s’en voulait, souvent.

\- Reaper, je t’ai parlé.

Le mercenaire releva la tête. Widowmaker le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux dorés.

\- Je suis désolé, _Amélie_.

Il était sincèrement désolé.   
Pour tout.   
Ce n’était pas _l’autre vie_ dans laquelle il avait souhaité la revoir.


End file.
